Traitor - Traducción
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Tadashi no murió en el incendio, sólo fingió su muerte y durante todo este tiempo Hiro era su complice. Ambos quieren algo casi imposible, pero trabajando juntos pueden tener una oportunidad. Cuando Tadashi pregunta Hiro si quiere quedarse con él por el bien de ... bueno ... ellos. (Advertencia Incesto si no te gusta no lo leas)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 o Grandes Heroes pertenece a Marvel comics y a Pixar.**

**Este fic es una traducción yo no soy poseo esto sus verdaderos autores son: una chica llamada An y el ficker Ryan ForestCafé. Ya pedi su permiso para traducirla si me lo niegan borrare de inmediato este fic.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo (conforme avancen los capítulos) Alive Devil! Tadashi y Dark Devil! ****Hiro Incesto y malas palabras.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p>"Sólo admítelo, Hiro. ¡Tú eres el espía! "<p>

"... Je. Parece como si me hubieran descubierto. Buen trabajo, Gogo. Parece como si fuera la única que tenia incluso una pequeña porción de inteligencia. Si tú fueras lo suficientemente inteligente, sabrías que nuestra amistad era una broma. Así es yo te utilicé. Todos ustedes. Nunca les importo si vivía o moría. "

"Pensé que éramos amigos, Hiro! "

"¡Ja! Amigos? Es como una broma. "

"¿Qué pasa con todos esos días que pasamos juntos! ¿Eso no significa nada!"

"Eh, esa broma no es tan divertida. Llegaste a la respuesta. Pero aún así... te compadezco. Ser inferior a mí. Es una pena para todos ustedes... tanto tiempo, 'héroes'."

"Espera- que es ese botón?"

"Nuestros trajes son b-"

...

"... Ha. Jajaja... ahahahaha!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 o Grandes Heroes pertenece a Marvel comics y a Pixar.**

**Este fic es una traducción yo no soy poseo esto sus verdaderos autores son: una chica llamada An y el ficker Ryan ForestCafé. Ya pedi su permiso para traducirla si me lo niegan borrare de inmediato este fic.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo (conforme avancen los capítulos) Alive Devil! Tadashi y Dark Devil! ****Hiro Incesto y malas palabras.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

* * *

><p>"Vamos, Hiro", dijo Tadashi, sonriendo a su hermano pequeño. "Sígueme, guíalos y hazles creer que eres su amigo. Y me ayudes. ¿No me amas, Hiro?" Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro derecho de Hiro.<p>

Hiro frunció las cejas. "... Tadashi ..." él estaba contemplando sus opciones. Hiro amaba Tadashi más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo... pero era lo correcto lo que Tadashi pedía ¿No?

Tadashi enterró su nariz en la parte interior del cuello de Hiro."Yo no quiero pelear contigo. Eres Demasiado precioso para mí. Así que ¿Por favor?"

Hiro estaba tranquilo antes de que una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Finalmente, alguien sabía.

Alguien sabía de su necesidad de destrucción. Él no tuvo que ocultar sus tendencias violentas, no con su querido hermano. "... Por supuesto, 'hermano mayor'", dijo.

Tadashi sonrió y besó a Hiro antes de darle palmaditas en la cabeza y susurrar, "Buen chico." E irse como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Él sonrió de nuevo antes de ponerse su máscara de dolor mientras corría a la tía Cass sollozando lágrimas falsas.

Todo el mundo en realidad se sentía realmente mal por Hiro, pensando que la "muerte" de Tadashi le

golpeó duro . Ellos siempre trataron de estar sensibles a su alrededor para que no se sintiera "un eco". Lo que no sabían, era que todo era una farsa.

Todo el mundo se acercó a expresar sus más sinceras condolencias pero Hiro evitaba a cualquier persona.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, no porque él estuviera molesto, sino porque no quería parecer un idiota, ni siquiera se sentía triste como todos los demás.

Ni siquiera comía su comida, en realidad no. Él sólo lo dejaba allí, haciendo que todo parezca como si estuviera realmente deprimido.

Esa noche, después de que la tía Cass fuera a la cama, se levantó y miró a Baymax. Él distraídamente se

Preguntó si Tadashi le había programado para... ejem, ayudarle con su plan.

Tadashi saltó por la ventana y se quitó la máscara y la capucha, mientras que Hiro estaba mirando a Baymax. "Hey, Hiro."

Hiro miró a Tadashi y sonrió. Es cierto, Tadashi realmente podría sacar un manto negro si quería.

"Buscando algo agudo , Tadashi."

"No eres tan malo a ti mismo", dijo Tadashi, sonriendo. Se acercó a Hiro y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"¿ Me Extrañabas?" Hiro asintió, de pie mientras miraba a su hermano.

Tadashi tarareo en voz baja y besó a Hiro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y sonrió en el beso.

"Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Tadashi,

Hiro inmediatamente devolvió el beso parado en puntillas. Él puso mala cara cuando sus labios se alejaron un poco cuando, pero sonrió a su hermano con inocencia imitación. "Sí, sí, lo sé," dijo. "Te amo, también."

Tadashi sonrió y se sentó en la cama, tirando de Hiro con él. Él pasó los dedos por el cabello desordenado de Hiro y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue más largo. Hiro le devolvió el beso, pasando rápidamente contra él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tadashi.

Justo antes de que las cosas se pusieran candentes, Tadashi se apartó. Estaba sin aliento y sus pulmones estaban ardiendo. "Dios, te amo..." Tadashi respiraba.

Hiro asintió, jadeando un poco. "Eres el mejor hermano mayor que he tenido nunca", bromeó, sonriendo.

"Obviamente." Tadashi sonrió un poco y besó Hiro nuevo, durante un par de segundos. "Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo, pero tengo que irme antes de que la gente a encuentre los microbots fuera." Hiro puso mala cara, pero asintió con la cabeza, agitando su adiós antes de retirarse a la cama. Tadashi picoteó labios de Hiro por última vez antes de caminar hacia la ventana. Se puso su capucha en la cabeza y también la máscara. Después de agitar su mano , se fue.

Hiro suspiró. Su vida iba a ser... interesante.

A la mañana siguiente, la tía Cass llamó a la puerta de Hiro y sonrió con tristeza. "Hey, mi pequeño muchacho Universitario. ¿Cómo te Sientes?"

"No quiero despertar...", murmuró. "Despiértame cuando Tadashi regrese ..." Él se burló de sollozos en su almohada.

Tía Cass se sentó en la cama y suspiró. "Tadashi no se ha ido realmente, siempre y cuando lo recordemos.

Yo no creo que él querría te molestaras por esto..."

"¡Tú no entiendes!" Hiro dijo, volviéndose hacia ella, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas de

Imitación. " No entiendes nada en absoluto!"

Tía Cass suspiró y le dio un abrazo. "Lo siento, yo no era tan cercana como tú a él ... Pero

¿Tadashi querría esto? ¿No querría que vayas a la universidad?"

"... Sí, supongo...", dijo, apoyado en ella.

"Vamos, te preparare algo de comer, ¿vale? ¿Deseas quedarte en casa de nuevo o quieres ir a la escuela?" Preguntó la tía Cass. "Está bien si tú piensas que no estás listo para la escuela todavía."

"Sólo quiero dormir un poco más, si eso está bien," dijo en voz baja. "Simplemente, aquel... recuerdo me mantuvo despierto."

"Eso está bien", dijo la tía Cass y la besó en la frente. "Dormir la siesta. Si tienes hambre, sólo

Dime. Te voy a preparar algo."

"Está bien...", dijo preparándose para conciliar el sueño una vez más

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia y que pasa con nuestra pareja favorita ;)<strong>_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 o Grandes Heroes pertenece a Marvel comics y a Pixar.**

**Este fic es una traducción yo no soy poseo esto sus verdaderos autores son: una chica llamada An y el ficker Ryan ForestCafé. Ya pedi su permiso para traducirla si me lo niegan borrare de inmediato este fic.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo (conforme avancen los capítulos) Alive Devil! Tadashi y Dark Devil! ****Hiro Incesto y malas palabras.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Hiro estaba en el garaje, trabajando hasta tarde en el diseño de los trajes para sus amigos. Él sonrió

Mientras implanta micro bombas en ellos. Pequeñas, pero mortales. Su estilo de destrucción. Oyó que alguien se acercaba por la puerta semi-abierta del garaje. Su persona favorita, quien estaba supuestamente muerto, Tadashi.

"Por lo tanto", dijo con orgullo, mostrando los trajes adornados con fallas intencionales que eran imperceptibles, pero fatales. "¿Qué piensas?"

Tadashi los escaneó con la mirada y sonrió a Hiro. "Están en buenas condiciones, Hiro," dijo. "Estas pensando en la explosión de ellos?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Sí. He estado trabajando 24/7 en éstos. Asegurándome de que son mortales, pero no se nota."

"Estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente bueno. Eres bueno en este tipo de cosas." Tadashi cepilla sus manos sobre la superficie de la armadura. "Se ven fácilmente engañados."

Hiro sonrió. "Oh, me he estado preguntando si Baymax fue programado para... ayudarnos. Yo creo que sería una lástima querer implantar una bomba en el traje de algo que nos podría ayudar."

Tadashi miró a Baymax y suspiró. "Se puede trabajar en él en algún momento más adelante. Yo prefiero no tener que destruirlo."

Hiro asintió, caminando hacia él. "Hmm ..."

Tadashi caminó detrás de Hiro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y apoyó la barbilla en la parte

Superior de la cabeza de Hiro. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo van a morir," Hiro murmuró. Tadashi se rió y pensó: Oh, eso es peligroso.

"¿Cómo quieres que mueran?" Él preguntó. "Tiene que ser una buena forma si se pone a pensar."

"Yo preferiría que lenta y dolorosa... pero siempre puedo explotar si se empiezan a atraparnos", reflexionó.

"Siempre es divertido ver a la gente sufrir." un sádico, Tadashi reflexionó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Hiro.

Tadashi se movió y le besó la mejilla de Hiro. "vas a hacerte daño, cerebromaníaco ."

"Arriesgaste tu vida sólo para que todo esto pudiera suceder", Hiro señaló, mirando a su hermano mayor. "Yo debería de hacer lo mismo"

Tadashi sonrió y parpadeó lentamente, suspirando mientras lo hacía. "Bueno, yo no soy el único

Importante aquí, ahora o no?" Él se opuso. "Eres más joven que yo lo que te hace al instante más importante que yo"

"Eso no es cierto," dijo Hiro. "Tú es el cerebro detrás de todo."

"Tú sabes lo que nos hace diferentes?" Tadashi pregunto de nuevo. Lleva una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Hmm ... que eres el mayor?" -preguntó Hiro besando la mejilla de su hermano.

Tadashi besó Hiro en los labios y se alejó sonriendo. "Además de eso." Hiro se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de un poco de silencio, Hiro miró a Tadashi, preguntándose cuando él miró hacia otro lado en primer lugar. "Realmente no puedo pensar en ninguna", dijo honestamente.

Tadashi se inclinó para besar a Hiro en los labios de nuevo. La ventaja era que de esta manera que ellos podrían ser quienes eran, el lado malo es que tenían que mantener escondida su relación puesto que Tadashi estaba supuestamente muerto y el incesto era inmoral.

Hiro lo besó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo de su hermano mayor. La Oreja de Tadashi se crispó y él mordió el labio inferior de Hiro, sonriendo un poco. Atrajo a Hiro más cerca y se obligó a creer que en realidad no necesitaba el aire en este momento.

Hiro abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua de su hermano se aferrara a su beso y Tadashi deslizó

su lengua en la boca de Hiro y tanteando el terrero. Durante el tiempo que se le ocurrió que había sido así mientras sus lenguas bailaban

.

Hiro se alejó en busca de aire. Él jadeó un poco, sonriendo. "Bueno, eso fue un poco... diferente."

"¿Fue?" Tadashi preguntó, un poco decepcionado de que el beso había terminado. "Me gustó bastante ese beso."

"Sí, a mi también pero yo necesito respirar un poco", dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Me gustaría que no lo hiciéramos", Tadashi responde. "¿Quieres que te deje solo para que puedas trabajar o quieres que me quede? Porque me he caído y estoy bastante seguro de todos sus microbots se estrellaron en mí, así que No tenemos que estar preocupados por ser descubiertos. "

Hiro no perdió ni un segundo más para decir. "Yo quiero que te quedes"

Tadashi besó Hiro por un segundo y se alejó, sonriendo. "Está bien, soy todo tuyo esta noche." Él

suelta su máscara y se quita su capa, revelando su ropa casual. Después de un par de momentos de silencio, comenzó a pensar, que quería ver a todos asustarse. "Así que crees que vamos a flipar algunas personas si encuentran una mirada mia mañana?"

Hiro dejó escapar una risa, a pesar de que no era su viejo yo. Este tenía un tono siniestro en ella. Parecía fluir de forma natural, como si hubiera estado alli allí toda su vida. "Eso sería divertido."

"Deberíamos hacer eso", dijo Tadashi, que se remonta a Hiro. Se sentía como una sanguijuela, al no querer dejar ir a Hiro, pero él no podía evitarlo. Besó a Hiro nuevo y se alejó un segundo más tarde y suspiró,

Mirando a Baymax. Decidió, tal vez funcionaría en Baymax para salvar a su hermano pequeño de el

Problema. " deberías trabajar en la armadura si no crees que todavía está listo. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer con Baymax entonces."

Hiro asintió, sonriendo con inocencia burlada de como volvió a hacer los trajes para sus compañeros de equipo. Algo que sería para protegerlos, pero la misma cosa que traerá su desaparición.

Tadashi se marchó a donde estaba Baymax y comenzó a reprogramarlo. Esto va a tomar algún tiempo, pero que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Como Tadashi estaba estudiando el robot de enfermería, Hiro

Silbaba mientras trabajaba, dejando intencionalmente una pequeña abertura en el talón de Aquiles de Gogo. ¿No sería divertido, viéndola luchar por mantenerse en pie cuando él cortó esa pieza de traje en aquella.

Tadashi trabajo a través de un sinnúmero de cables, ocupando las horas de trabajo y él suspiró. Era tarde y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar.

Él apretó la cara contra las tablas del suelo. "Oo 'm' 'ed' o 'fis ..." Hiro no respondió. En cambio, él estaba durmiendo en una silla en una posición salvaje, una de sus piernas sobre el reposabrazos y el resto de su cuerpo desplomado.

El reloj de su computadora lea 02:30 AM.

Tadashi levantó la mirada y suspiró. Se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba Hiro le besó

Suavemente en los labios antes de recogiendo y le llevó a su habitación, con la esperanza de la tía Cass no quisiera escuchar ruido alguno de ellos. No necesitaba a soplar su cubierta.

Llevo a Hiro a su habitación y lo puso sobre la cama, tomando una posición cómoda antes de tirar de las mantas por encima de ellos y de ir a dormir, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él protectoramente.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 o Grandes Heroes pertenece a Marvel comics y a Pixar.**

**Este fic es una traducción yo no soy poseo esto sus verdaderos autores son: una chica llamada An y el ficker Ryan ForestCafé. Ya pedi su permiso para traducirla si me lo niegan borrare de inmediato este fic.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo (conforme avancen los capítulos) Alive Devil! Tadashi y Dark Devil! ****Hiro Incesto y malas palabras.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tadashi se despertó temprano en la mañana y decidiendo que en realidad no quería ser malo con Hiro, él besó despierto y le susurró al oído: "Me tengo que ir, Hiro antes de que me encuentren. Estaré fuera un tiempo así que no me esperes esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo,Te veo en un par de semanas. "<p>

Con eso, le dio un beso a Hiro una vez más antes de irse.

Hiro fue despertado por los suaves murmullos de su hermano. Él abrió los ojos atontado, registrando poco a poco lo que le dijo su hermano mayor. Él asintió con la cabeza soñolienta, acurrucándose nuevamente volviendo a caer dormido.

Mientras tanto, Honey Lemon estaba camino a la cafetería, esperando a que Hiro se sintiese mejor

Hiro había tomado ya una ducha y visito con algo presentable. Él iba a ir la universidad hoy.

Tenía que llevar a cabo su parte del plan con éxito, o de lo contrario sería un fracaso para Tadashi.

Y Hiro no quería nada más que eso. Por lo tanto, tuvo que jugar bien sus cartas, tenía que atraerlos. Y entonces que empujarlos al precipicio en el último segundo.

Sonrió para sí mismo en el espejo, viendo mechones de cabello caer caóticamente sobre sus propios ojos color chocolate. Entonces oyó su nombre ser gritado desde la mitad inferior de su casa.

"¡Sí, ya voy!" ―gritó, poniéndose la máscara de la que todos conocían de Hiro Hamada.

Honey se movió nerviosamente, preguntándose si Hiro todavía estaba deprimido.

Ella trató de no pensar en ello ya que sería inútil pero odiaba ver a Hiro mal, sobre todo después de la muerte de Tadashi...

"Espero que esté bien", murmuró. "Han sido un par de semanas, tal vez el dolor se calmó un poco."

Hiro bajó las escaleras, viendo a Honey Lemon torpemente. He de tener el acto, Hiro pensó para sí mismo. Haz que confíen en ti. "Hola, Honey Lemon," dijo con una sonrisa.

Honey sonrió y lo abrazó. Se sentía horrible por no venir a visitarlo pronto, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ... Bueno, al menos eso es lo que está pensando. "Hey, Hiro," dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa también. "¿Listo para la escuela?"

Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sólo dame un segundo para ir a buscar mis cosas", dijo, en

Dirección hacia arriba. Honey Lemon suspiró al colocarse al hombro su mochila. Tal vez el instituto ayudaría a animar a Hiro. Ella sonrió ante y suspiró. Este iba a ser un año muy largo...

Hiro bajo con su mochila. "Lo siento por la tardanza", dijo torpemente.

Honey se enfrentó a él, su sonrisa aún en su cara, y ella se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema.

Vamos, a llegar a la escuela. Adiós, Sra. Hamada!" Honey dirigió a Hiro fuera de la cafetería marcharon a la escuela juntos.

"Adiós, tía Cass!" Hiro dijo, saludando a su tía antes de ser arrastrado por la rubia.

Todo el paseo estaba tranquilo hasta que la Honey miró a un lado. Allí, de pie en el otro lado de la calle, estaba Tadashi Hamada, caminando en la misma dirección que ellos pero él estaba mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono.

"Huh- Honey, que va mal?" ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja― un truco que había aprendido de su hermano mayor.

Honey Lemon estaba mirando Tadashi en estado de shock. ¿Estaba delirando o era realmente Tadashi? No, no podía ser, Tadashi murió en el incendio, ¿no? Ella sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, pero la persona que ella pensaba que era Tadashi ... se había ido ahora.

"Sigamos caminando", dijo, en voz baja, tratando de no tocar el tema. Hiro asintió, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando estuvo seguro ella no estaba mirando. Tadashi sabia asustar a algunas personas.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, la chica sugirió aHiro esperar en la oficina de registro ya que él no lo hizo antes. Todavía necesitaba su horario después de todo. "¿Quieres que me quede contigo o quieres que te ayude a encontrar tus clases?" Ella preguntó.

"Voy a estar bien," dijo Hiro con un gesto de confianza. ella también asintió y salió dejando a Hiro solo en el

frente de la oficina. Ella suspiró mientras caminaba fuera, sabiendo muy bien que ya era tarde para la clase. Hiro tiene su horario, apresurándose a sus clases.

¿Era esto lo que Tadashi sentía cuando llegaba tarde para sus clases? Caray, esto era irritante.

La segunda campana sonó tarde, dejando a Hiro tener que correr a clase en el lado este del confuso edificio. Había puertas en todas partes y era casi imposible de averiguar qué tipo de clases que tenían aquí y por qué hay tantas malditas puertas

No sabía cómo lo hizo, pero se las arregló para encontrar su clase. Miró a su alrededor el mar de personas mayores y fingió estar avergonzado. Sin embargo, él sabía que iba a ser mejor que ellos. Fue sólo por esta vez. Él iba a demostrárselos. A todos.

Tras semanas de clases Hiro se reunió con Tadashi de nuevo, teniendo que actuar como enemigos, Hiro acusando al chico kabuki ser la razón detrás del incendio, la razón por Tadashi estaba "muerto".

La lucha comenzó en una zona aleatoria, abandonada por lo que no había nadie en el fuego cruzado.

Tadashi se movió más rápido que la mayoría de los adolescentes mientras los microbots funcionaban

Miró a Hiro por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar. Bateó a la mayoría de ellos lejos con las creaciones de Hiro y se rió para sus adentros. Ellos eran patéticos, incluso con sus armaduras.

Hiro en un acto de rencor hacia el hombre Kabuki. "Obtengan la máscara!" gritó. Gogo asintió, en exceso de velocidad hacia el enemigo. Sonrió para sí mismo, asegurándose de que nadie le vio. "¡Ah!" -gritó, intencionalmente caerse de la parte superior de la construcción en la que estaban luchando. Con suerte, eso daría a

Tadashi tiempo suficiente para encontrar la falla en el talón de su enemiga.

Por suerte, las bolas Honey Lemon de ... lo que sea que fueron, amortiguaron su caída. Miró a los otros.

"¡Voy a estar bien! ¡Vayan por el hombre Kabuki!" dijo. Una vez que sus amigos salieron para asistir a Gogo, él se rió oscuramente a sí mismo, sacando su interruptor detonador. Por si acaso.

Tadashi esquivó cada movimiento que dispararon contra él, no tener suficiente tiempo para pensar en

Golpear sus puntos débiles. El estaba pensando en mantenerlos lo suficientemente lejos para que no tocaran su máscara

"Mierda", fue su primer pensamiento y los microbots formaron una estructura a través de uno de sus enemigos. "Eso no es lo que yo iba hacer"

Honey se veía un poco confundida en eso, maldijo en su mente les estaba diciendo algo? Ella dejó de luchar por un segundo lo que dio Tadashi tiempo suficiente para volver a crear algo y golpeó el punto débil de Gogo, no fue capaz de cortarlo pero si de lesionar a un cierto grado.

Gogo gritó de dolor, se cayó . Hiro sonrió antes de llamar Baymax, yendo hacia arriba. Tadashi sonrió y evitó todos los otros ataques que venían hacia él. Hiro hizo un gran trabajo en echar a perder la armadura a propósito. Fue imperceptible.

Hiro se reunio con sus amigos. "¡Sólo devuélveme mis microbots, hombre Kabuki !" -gritó, apuntando un dedo acusador a su aliado secreto. Tadashi rodo los ojos. Como si eso funcionara.

Él sonrió detrás de la máscara y negó con la cabeza. Él nunca dijo una palabra detrás de la máscara lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos le oyesen pero Hiro siempre parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo.

En su lugar, Tadashi lanzó una ola de microbots en ellos y pensó en ellos sofocándose pero al diablo con eso.

Él salió de la escena.

Hiro se cayó al suelo, fingiendo débiles intentos de liberarse. Cuando los microbots finalmente se fueron,

Él fingió frustración. "¡Agh! Podríamos haber obtenido su identidad Honey Lemon suspiró tristemente y miró por encima de Gogo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Ella le preguntó,

Preocupado. Estaba segura de que Hiro hizo lo posible para asegurar suficiente los trajes para todos, así que ¿Cómo Tadashi consiguió abrir la armadura de Gogo?

Gogo obstinadamente asintió, frotando su armadura abollada. Ella miró hacia abajo en el talón de Aquiles . "Me hizo perder el equilibrio," gruñó.

Fred miró hacia donde estaba Tadashi. "¿Quién era ese tipo de todos modos? Era como 'Wa pow!' y

Estábamos un poco como, 'Ehhhhh!' por todo el lugar. " Honey miró con extrañeza.

"¿Eso fue un insulto?" Preguntó Hiro, distraídamente preguntándose si Fred estaba imitando una weeaboo.

"Un poco. Amigo, no podemos luchar contra ese hombre. Él es demasiado bueno. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos golpearle?" ¿Ya? Honey dio golpecitos en el hombro de Fred y negó con la cabeza, no, él no debería haber dichoeso.

"Tenemos que descubrir su debilidad," dijo Hiro.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?" Wasabi preguntó frenéticamente. "Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos quién está detrás de la máscara"

La rubia se volvió a Hiro. "Él no te ha herido tan profundo", afirmó. "Tal vez él no puede hacer daño a los niños lo más que puede dañar es a los adultos."

"Él me tiró fuera de ese edificio", dijo, mirando su amiga "Si no fuera por ti, me he muerto."

"Pero él no hizo un movimiento para hacerte daño después de que hayas vuelto ¿verdad?

Tal vez él nos usa como debilidades de unos contra otros. Tiene sentido." Honey parecía determinada. "Él golpeó a Gogo más que tú y ella estaba a diez pies más lejos de él que tú."

Hiro asintió débilmente. "Aún así... no entiendo..."

Fred miró a Hiro, dándole un aspecto muy serio. "Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Hiro. Es muy

Importante y afecta a todo el mundo aquí."

Hiro le miró, arqueando una ceja. "... ¿Sí?" ¿se estaba poniendo de moda?

Honey intentó cerrar la boca de Fred pero él no se detuvo . "¿Podemos usarte como cebo para atrapar al tipo kabuki?"

"Yo- Yo no estoy seguro de si eso iba a funcionar...", murmuró, mirando hacia abajo.

"Vale la pena probarlo", dijo Fred. "Si él realmente cree que los niños no deben ser heridos tan mal como los adultos, no le dejara caer. Pero nosotros no lo dejaremos caer de todos modos ,¿verdad chicos?"

Wasabi y Gogo asintieron. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Hiro," dijo Gogo. Hiro negó con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo..." Sabía Tadashi no lo dejaría caer pero que no le gustaba la idea de ser dejado un edificio Para atraerlo

Honey puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. "No vamos a dejarte caer. Si lo hace, voy a bloquear la caída para ti." Con mis esferas de colores

"Todavía no estoy seguro", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quiero decir, y si él me deja caer?"

"Entonces yo te pondré rescatare", dijo ella "No vas a morir te lo prometo. Si te deja caer, voy a estar allí para atraparte

"Está bien", dijo, suspirando derrotado. Él tendría que decirle esto en a Tadashi más tarde.

Fred dio Hiro un pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió. "No te preocupes, Hiro. Te queremos demasiado para dejarte morir."

Hiro les dio una sonrisa. "Gracias, chicos", dijo. "También los quiero" ¡Oh, cuan mentiroso era! Él estaría encantado de que sucedieran sus muertes.

Tadashi se quito rápidamente su capa y máscara tan pronto como llegó a la bodega y suspiró. Los

microbots fueron empujados sin cuidado y decidió ir a dar un paseo sin su estúpida máscara. Sería

agradable sentir la luz del sol en su cara por una vez. Así que se fue y bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono. Él envió un mensaje al teléfono de Hiro, "¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño,? ¿Verdad?"

Hiro ya había sido dejado por Gogo y Honey. Les dio las gracias antes de arrojar su armadura y va en el interior de la cafetería cuando recibió un mensaje de Tadashi espalda. "Sí, estoy bien. ¿Puedes venir esta noche? Tengo que decirte algo."

Tadashi frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió de nuevo al almacén para conseguir sus cosas. Se puso la capa y la máscara y se dirigió a la habitación de Hiro por encima de la cafetería. Cuando llegó allí, escondió los microbots y llamó a la ventana cerrada de Hiro.

Hiro estaba allí arriba, y casi de inmediato abrió la ventana a su hermano. Tenía una cara de Preocupación en, y ya no era más un acto.

Tadashi saltó y se quitó la máscara y capa. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que se sentó en la cama de Hiro, cruzó las piernas, y juntó las manos. " Que pasa / Que esta mal?" Él preguntó.

"Parece que vas a enfermarte."

Hiro suspiró mientras se acercaba a la ventana, cerrándola. Miró a su puerta cerrada para un poco antes de pasar la mano por el pelo, mirando hacia atrás a Tadashi. "Ellos quieren usarme como cebo."

Tadashi se quedó mirando a Hiro, confundido y sin cruzar las piernas y desplegó sus manos. "¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

Quería tomar la mano de Hiro para asegurarle que no iba a dejarlo caer, pero... "¿Qué significaba eso?"

"Ellos quieren usarme como cebo para atraerte", dijo.

Tadashi se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Eran inteligentes. "Eso podría funcionar, entonces,"

Murmuró. "Mierda..." Él no iba a dejar que Hiro cayera y vivir a través de ese terror. Si ellos lo dejaron que se habían puesto a sí mismo en el camino primero.

Hiro miró. "¿Crees que ellos saben...? Acerca de nuestro plan?"

Tadashi sonrió tranquilizadoramente Hiro. "Gogo arremetería contra ti, Hiro," dijo. "Si supieran,

Gogo no sería capaz de controlar su temperamento y Fred ni siquiera mostraría un ligero toque de preocupación por ti."

"Eso es cierto", admitió. "Su corazonada es que no vas a lastimar a los niños tanto como los adultos."

Tadashi se encogió de hombros, mirando a una pared. "No estoy haciendo daño tía Cass. Pero tienen Razón. Soy un chico malo, pero yo no iría tras los niños. Los niños siempre son gobernados por

El miedo. No tendría sentido y seria un golpe bajo." Entonces él volvió su atención a Hiro. "Pero tú eres

Alguien que nunca volvería a realmente a soñar con hacerte daño."

"¿Nunca realmente soñaste?" ―preguntó con una sonrisa, al sentarse junto a él.

"Sí. A excepción de que el tiempo en que estuvimosarrojados en la cá estrangularte un poco , bromeó. "Esos tipos olían horrible."

Hiro dejó escapar una risa ocasional en eso. "Lo siento, no lo siento", dijo, besando a su hermano en la mejilla.

Tadashi resopló y fingió enojo. Besó a Hiro por un segundo antes de alejarse. "Si dejan que te caes, te voy a coger."

"Pero lo que si se enteran... acerca de nosotros?" , preguntó. "¿Qué pasa si se enteran antes de lo que habíamos planeado revelar nosotros mismos?"

"No importa," dijo simplemente. "Si se enteran de que va a dejarlo de todos modos. Si cuando te pillo yo no te voy a dar de nuevo. Además, ellos no saben acerca de la armadura. Tu sólo

puedes explotarlos ellos en ese momento. "

Hiro asintió, sintiéndose calmado y aliviado por Tadashi. "Está bien ...", dijo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano.

Tadashi envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Hiro. "¿Quieres que me quede esta noche? Cuando están planeando todo esto?"Hiro miró a su hermano. "Yo quiero que te quedes", dijo. "Y ... no estoy seguro de que cuando están planeando usarme ..."

Tadashi se puso a descansar y tiró de Hiro con él. "Pregúnteles mañana, entonces." Hundió la nariz en el cabello de Hiro y suspiró. "Eres como una almohada..."

Él asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose en el calor de Tadashi. "Eres muy caliente ...", murmuró en el pecho de Tadashi.

"Almohada y manta. Juntos, podemos hacer la cama", Tadashi murmuró. "Me siento borracho. Yo dije algo muy estúpido."

La risa de Hiro ondeó por toda la habitación vacía. "Ja, estás bien", murmuró, mirando hacia arriba y besar Tadashi suavemente.

Tadashi le devolvió el beso antes de alejarse. "En serio, eres una almohada gigante. ¿Te puedo secuestrar ahora y hacer de ti mi almohada personal?"

"Por mucho que me encantaría dejarte", comenzó. "No estoy seguro de si la tía Cass apreciaría eso."

Tadashi hizo un sonido "PSH" y se burló.

"Te voy a traer de vuelta!" Tadashi sedefendió. "... En un par de años..." añadio en voz baja.

"Un par de años, ¿eh?" él se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, claro." Tadashi sonrió y se acurrucó en su hermano menor. "Voy a llamarte Mascota almohada de ahora en adelante."

"Lo que sea," dijo, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de Tadashi.

"Buenas noches, Almohada mascota." Tadashi apagó las luces y enterró su nariz en el cabello de

Hiro nuevo, pronto ambos estuvieron dormidos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Surprise Fickers Apuesto que pensaron que el capitulo anterior había sido lo último de mi XD (Ok demasiado American Horror Story afecta)**

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney y Marvel, tampoco el fic me pertenece es de RyanForestCafe y alias Ann**

**Se que se anuncio antes que la historia estaba en Hiatus, pero recientemente acaba de volver a continuar**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Tadashi estaba sentado en su habitación, con su sombrero y él suspiró. Se sentía bien actuar de forma normal un día, sólo un adulto normal sin planes malvados de ningún tipo, pensando en sus cosas y dormir con su paranoia. Estaba contento con esto. Deseando poder quedarse así para siempre, pero recordando que tenía la necesidad de destruir algo y quería llevarlo a cabo en la ciudad, sino que era completamente poco original.<p>

Y eso era la destrucción del mundo.

Hiro había tomado una ducha, salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo húmedo. Miró a su hermano mayor, dándole una sonrisa. "¿Tienes algo en mente?" ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"No," Tadashi mintió. "Estoy calmado. Totalmente bien". Él estaba mirando la nada en la pared como si fuera lo más interesante. Sí, mirando todo ese detalle en la pared, todo de color azul oscuro y claro.

Hiro se rió entre dientes antes sentarse en el regazo de su hermano. "Eres un mentiroso."

Tadashi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hiro y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Así que así eres ", respondió.

"Es cierto", pensó, sonriendo. "Se siente bien ser quien soy... como esto."

"A pesar de que vivir en paz sería genial. Estar aquí contigo todo el día y no preocuparme de la caída de un edificio. Que buenos tiempos."

Hiro se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Eso sería agradable pero creo que me gusta más ser el chico malo.

Tadashi tarareó y cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de el cabello de Hiro estaba mojado. Le revolvió el cabello a Hiro sólo un poco y gruñó cuando el agua le golpeó la cara varias veces. "Hueles como a manzanas... ¿Has usado champú de la tía Cass de nuevo?"

Hiro se encogió de hombros. "Olía muy bien," dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara cada vez mayor. "¿Te gusta?"

Tadashi inhaló el olor de nuevo y sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, le gustaba. "Puedo vivir con ello", respondió

"Era sí o un no a la pregunta, 'hermano mayor'", dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás. "Contesta correctamente"

"No," respondió Tadashi, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Hiro. "Hare frente a vivir con ello' le respondió porque yo no voy a decirte nada más que eso."

Hiro se echó a reír, burlándose de su derrota. "Ah, muy bien," dijo. Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra. "Sólo por esta vez."

"Aww," Tadashi dijo en el cabello de Hiro. "¿Me vas a preocupar por otras cosas también?"

"Sí," dijo descaradamente, bostezando un poco. "Es divertido intentar sacarte de quicio."

"No sabes cómo me saque de quicio allá arriba." Tadashi besó la mejilla de Hiro viendo como eso era lo más cerca que podía llegar a sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Voy a encontrar una manera," él sonrió, besando la mejilla del otro chico a cambio.

Tadashi tarareó otra vez y sonrió. "Acepto el desafío." Arrastro a Hiro con él mientras caía hacia atrás en la cama y abrazaba "Sigues siendo una almohada grande."

"¿Eso es un insulto?"―preguntó, abrazando a su hermano

"Depende de cómo lo mires. ¿Quieres ser una persona mullida mimosa y grande o quieres ser una fría piedra?" pregunto Tadashi

"Pero tú eres, una persona adorable", dijo, acurrucándose en el calor del pecho de su hermano. "Para otros, no tanto."

Tadashi sonrió, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la cama y pelo- de Hiro que todavía estaba húmeda.

"Vas a tener dolor de cabeza, estúpido."

Él gimió, para conseguir una almohada y ponerla debajo de sus cabezas. "¿Mejor?"

Seca el cabello para que podamos seguir caricias ", dijo Tadashi y dejo a Hiro, rodando los ojos.

Era hilarante se suponía que debían ser dos hermanos malvados pero cuando estaban juntos, eran adorables

Personas Cursis con la palabra MELOSOS" por encima de ellos. Hiro resopló, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, seco su pelo antes de regresar feliz con su hermano.

Tadashi extendió los brazos y murmuró, "Dame un abrazo, Almohada," como Hiro se dirigió hacia él.

"Almohadaaaaa"

Hiro se rió un poco, cayendo en los brazos de Tadashi. "Mantaaaaa."

Tadashi abrazó Hiro y le acarició el hombro de su hermano pequeño. "Camaaa" Hiro realizo un zumbido feliz, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Tadashi y sosteniéndolo cerca. Tadashi besó Hiro rápidamente en los labios antes de dejarse llevar a la deriva por el sueño una vez más.

Tadashi se despertó a la mañana siguiente, era brillante, lo que indica que no era muy temprano. Miró el reloj digital al lado de su cama y lo leyó, 11:45 AM. Por un segundo no le importaba hasta la realidad lo golpeó, tía Cass comprueba que Hiro está arriba todos los días a las 12:00 PM, lo que significa que uno de los dos tenía que ocultarse o tendría que abandonarlo. Pero Hiro seguía durmiendo y no estaba dispuesto a despertarlo...

Al diablo con él, pensó. Se quitó lentamente a sí mismo de Hiro y cerró la puerta antes de volver a la cama y abrazar a Hiro una vez más.

Hiro se quejó inmediatamente después de que la calidez de Tadashi lo dejara, acurrucándose en una bola pequeña. Él tenía un ojo abierto cuando su hermano mayor cerró las persianas, fingiendo dormir rápidamente cuando él regresó.

Tan pronto como él sintió los brazos de Tadashi alrededor de él se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano, haciendo un ronroneo contenido. Tadashi miró el reloj una vez más y se dio cuenta de que sólo pasaron un par de minutos. Se cubrió en las

Sábanas de la cama y le besó la mejilla a Hiro, que con los ojos cerrados suspiró. Él podía quedarse así para siempre si quisiera.

Pronto, Hiro fue despertado por la tía Cass llamando a su puerta. Él gimió, sentado con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo aún más desordenado de lo habitual. Tadashi abrió los ojos lentamente y los frotó, incorporándose como Hiro. Le besó en la mejilla y rodó sobre su estómago, que ocultaba bajo una manta. "Debes abrir la puerta."

"Ocultarte debajo de una manta se considera clandestino, Tadashi," dijo el genio del mal, con una sonrisa cansada y sacó las piernas sobre la cama.

Tadashi se burló debajo de la manta y empujó su cabeza debajo de la almohada también. "¿Feliz?" preguntó, con su voz amortiguada en la parte superior de él. "Estoy obviamente escondido ahora."

Hiro rodo los ojos. "Claro, como sea", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en dirección a la puerta. Tía Cass

Esperó fuera, la traía una bandeja de comida para Hiro. Durmió durante el desayuno, y la hora era justa para que almorzara. Hiro bostezó, abriendo la puerta. "Hola tía Cass..."murmuró adormilado.

Su Tía le sonrió, respondiendo con un "Buenos días" antes de caminar en el interior y dejar la bandeja adentro

. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estaba durmiendo," murmuró Hiro, frotándose los ojos. Tadashi trató de no hacer ningún ruido pero era agradable oír que la tía Cass todavía se olvida de que Hiro duerme allí cada fin de semana.

Hiro aceptó su comida y le dijo a la tía Cass que iba a ir a limpiar su habitación, para su sorpresa. Una vez que ella se fue, él cerró la puerta y luego hizo su camino de regreso a la cama. "Me sorprende que no te vea", reflexionó, lanzando su cuerpo sobre el de Tadashi.

Tadashi hizo un sonido "uf" y tiró la almohada de la cabeza para que pudiera respirar correctamente. "Yo soy un maestro del disfraz", respondió. "Yo puedo ocultarme en cualquier lugar y nadie va a verme." Él fingió su fracaso. "Baja, me estás aplastando. Con tus 85 libras "

Hiro se rió, rodando fuera. "Está bien, lo que sea, bebé grande", bromeó, sacando la lengua inmaduramente.

"El Real maduro", Tadashi respondió y rodó sobre su espalda para sentarse. "¿Vas a comer?" Él preguntó.

"Porque yo voy a abrazarte si no lo haces."

"Yo creo que prefiero el abrazo," pensó, sonriendo descaradamente hacia él.

Tadashi cruzó las piernas y miró a Hiro. "¿Así que no Comerás?"

"No en este momento", dijo, subiendo al regazo de su hermano de nuevo.

Tadashi se rió de eso y abrazó a Hiro. "Bien puedes comer más tarde. Pero tienes que comer algo más tarde hoy."

"Sí, sí", dijo, apoyándose en la calidez de su hermano.

Tadashi suspiró y enderezó sus piernas. "Es en serio..." Tadashi trató de mover su pierna y estaba seguro de que lo hizo. Pero entonces... No podía sentir nada. ¿Estás dormido ya? "Hiro, ¿puedo ir a buscar agua?"

"Bien", el menor le puso mala cara, rodando fuera. A continuación, pasó a refrescarse antes de comer.

Tadashi suspiró y sonrió. Miro hacia abajo y trato de mover su pierna "Joder". Una vez que la sensación se fue, Tadashi se levantó de la cama y caminó alrededor.

La Tía Cass seguramente estaba en la cafetería ahora, para que la cocina estuviera libre. Bajó las escaleras y agarró y una taza de agua helada. "Yay".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Surprise Fickers Apuesto que pensaron que el capitulo anterior había**_  
><em><strong>sido lo último de mi XD (Ok demasiado American Horror Story afecta)<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney y Marvel, tampoco el fic me pertenece es de **__**RyanForestCafe y alias Ann.**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo (conforme avancen los capítulos) Alive Devil! Tadashi y Dark Devil! Hiro Incesto y malas palabras**_

_**Se que se anuncio antes que la historia estaba en Hiatus, pero recientemente acaba de volver a continuar**_  
><em><strong>Disfruten de la lectura ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ha estado así?<p>

No había habido nada de acción en un tiempo tan largo, que estaba empezando a sentirse poco a poco aburrido.

Hiro se sentó en su cama solo esta noche, esperando su hermano llegar. La última vez que se vieron fue hace un par de días.

Tadashi dijo que quería mantener un perfil bajo, pero todo lo que Hiro quería hacer era salir corriendo del edificio al almacén sólo para poder pasar tiempo con su hermano.

A veces deseaba no amar tía Cass tanto como lo hace. Sin aquel sentimiento, podía saltar y no le importaría herir sus sentimientos. Pero él la amaba demasiado como para hacer eso. Es por eso que nunca se había ido de inmediato.

Hiro se vio obligado a apartar esos pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la ventana. Se acercó a abrirla y vio a Tadashi, de pie en la cima de los microbots anunciando que era Aladino.

"Te voy a Enseñar al mundo en dos o tres minutos", dijo, sonriendo a Hiro que parecía estar a punto de reír.

"Muy bien, déjame entrar, Jasmine." Hiro se trasladó fuera del camino para Tadashi para subir y

Cuando su hermano finalmente cayó de bruces en el suelo, Hiro se atragantó con aire mientras trataba de no reírse.

"Muy bien, mi apuesto príncipe, levántate del piso", dijo Hiro, ayudando Tadashi ponerse de pie y tiró de él para besarlo. Duró seis segundos y se apartó.

Hiro resopló cuando lo hicieron, causando Tadashi a reír y mantenerle abrazado como si fuera un oso de peluche. ", Hey Blanket, ¿dónde has estado?"

"¿Estarías celoso si te dijera que salgo con alguien más?" Tadashi bromeó y Hiro le golpeó juguetonamente. "Aww, mi Hermanito esta celoso." Respondió, lo recogió y lo llevó a su cama, dejándose caer de espaldas, le acarició la cofa que a Hiro le gustaba llamar pelo.

"Yo estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar qué hacer a continuación, tu sabes. No todos los días les podemos atacar al azar sin ningún plan, ¿No?"

Eso sonaba justo. Así que la cuestión se soltó y los dos se quedaron solos en su cama, disfrutando de la calidez y el confort del otro. "Ellos no van a matarte, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiro miró al chico <strong>__**mayor que había sido golpeado en el suelo. Patético. Ni siquiera podía**_

_**Aterrizar un golpe exitoso Tadashi era mejor oponente que esta gente. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo empezar a pensar de esta manera?**_

_**Tratando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, comenzó a respirar profundamente y salió del parque,**_

_**Dejando al matón sufrir los múltiples cortes y contusiones. Él no era capaz de cuidar de que él acaba de herir a otro ser humano. ¿Qué diría Tadashi? ¿Qué diría la tía Cass? ¿Estaría a tierra?**_

_**Oh lo que sea, el chico era un idiota de todos modos. Le advirtió, le dijo que se quedara atrás. No escuchó, así que por supuesto que iba a ser lo peor que hizo Hiro.**_

_**¿Cuándo empezó a pensar de esta manera? Esa fue la pregunta que nunca parecía desaparecer.**_

_**Hiro comenzó a enloquecer. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estaba pensando como un villano? Él prometió que nunca se comportaría de esta manera, ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**La pregunta nunca se fue aún persistía y pronto Hiro estaba matándose a sí mismo por ella, no literalmente, y que había sido así hasta Tadashi llegó de la escuela.**_

_**Todo comenzó cuando era un estudiante de segundo año en la escuela secundaria, ¿No? Todo comenzó hace dos años, cuando una persona que le dijo que el mundo nunca lo aceptaría... Fue entonces cuando empezó a desarrollar un nuevo tipo de odio por ella... ¿no?**_

_**¡Oh, qué razón más tonta!**_

_**Oh, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?**_

_**Hiro miró hacia la puerta que Tadashi cerraba con cuidado " El Increíble Hulk es todavía en la cama, ¿eh?" Hiro sólo tuvo que rodar los ojos en eso y él dio la espalda a su hermano mayor. Él no estaba de humor para bromas en estos momentos.**_

_**Esto fue realmente un gran problema. Si Hiro no se detuvo a pensar ahora mismo, puede terminar siendo un enemigo, y eso era lo último que quería. "Hiro, ¿estás bien?"**_

_**Esa voz suave estúpido... No estaba seguro de si debía odiar Tadashi por ser tan amable o amarlo aún más por eso.**_

_**Bueno, eso fue una pregunta que debe responderse después. "Estoy bien", respondió Hiro. "Sólo cansado." El mayor de los Hamada no le creyó, ni un poquito. Así que se acercó y le dio vuelta para que sus ojos se encontraran.**_

_**"¿Sabes que no me importa que nuestra relación sea mala , verdad?" Preguntó Tadashi, no estaba seguro si ese era el problema. Hiro no podía culparlo por intentarlo, fue**_

_**Capturado debatiéndose si realmente o no deben romper con él en el temor de que no serían aceptados.**_

_**Varias veces, Tadashi siempre veía sus problemas desde la distancia, tratando de hacerle feliz mientras estaban allí.**_

_**"Sí, lo sé." Y compartieron un beso. Fue pequeño, corto, suave y dulce. La mente de Hiro se despejó, sólo un poco.**_

_**"Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Tadashi esperó hasta que lo vio asentir y empezaron a besarse de nuevo.**_

_**Incluso si él no era tan bueno como él pensaba, todavía encontró que se sentía como una persona normal, no había pensamientos violentos, nada de eso. Él sentía normal, alrededor de Tadashi. Así que espera que tal vez al pasar más tiempo con él mejoraría su estado mental.**_

_**El muchacho era él mal.**_

* * *

><p>"Te amo," Hiro murmuró antes de quedarse dormido. Tadashi sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios de su hermanito antes de que él también se hubiera quedado dormido.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora Aquí vemos el comienzo del lado malvado de Hiro, lo que esta en negrita puede tomarse como un flashback, ya que por lo visto la autora original no especifico si lo era<strong>

**#ChiaraPolairixEdelstein,RyanForestCafe, hard.**

**lo siento queria decir eso XD**

**Para los que siguen este fic: estoy posteando 30 drabbles de esta misma pareja, pasense por Ilegal no se arrepentiran ;)**

**Ahora si, una despedida como se debe, hasta el proximo chap ;)**

**Los quiere: La Traductora**


End file.
